


safety.

by onedirectionAF



Category: Harries, One Direction (Band), Protective - Fandom, dom!sub - Fandom, protective bf - Fandom, protective harry - Fandom, protective!harry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionAF/pseuds/onedirectionAF
Summary: when y/n just wants to party with her girlfriend and protective!harry is not a fan of the idea.
Kudos: 1





	safety.

y/n pov:  
it was near enough 8pm on a Friday night I had just finished the last of curling my hair, god it was exciting going out with my friends for the first time in ages! I slip my heels and walk out mine and Harrys shared room shutting the door on the way out. As I make my way down stairs i was worried of Harrys reaction I told him id be going out but. God knows what has to say now, i come down to see him sprawled across the couch in only joggers and top, How he looked so gorgeous being in such a simple outfit i will NEVER know, He was clearly tired you could see his beautiful green eyes slowly droop occasionally how did i get so lucky? 

"hey babe" I say slipping into the kitchen grabbing my bag "babe?" he says sitting up leaning against the back of the couch  
i walk back in the living room placing my clutch on the coffee table "am going now okay bub" I whisper against his lips pressing a kiss to him in the meantime   
"ugh baby stay here" he whines leaning forward and wrapping his arms round my waist I let out a soft giggle my heart melting at him being adorable "i promised them id go" I said smiling "I know...you look gorgeous baby" he says, his voice deeper then usual "thank you H" I say sitting down on his lap playing with his hair.  
"you promise you'll call me if you need me right babe? "he says in a more serious tone, also noticing him holding me tighter "haz ill be fine, don't worry about me enjoy your night"  
"i just don't want a sick bastard all over you" he says and here we go protective harry comes to life! "harry, babe listen to me no one is stealing me away from you, okay?" I said slowly standing up after checking the time "I should go bub" "fine" he says he stands up and takes my hand and walks me to the door "oh and also.. don't wait up for me babe" that was his worst habit being up till 4am just for me   
he smirks "love you y/n" without me answering I press my lips to his, no matter what ill always have butterflies  
_______________  
i was sitting round the bar taking sips of my drinks feels like I'm on my third already my two friends are over in the corner with some other people as I stayed round the bar enjoying the ambience of a club  
my phone buzzes against the wooden bar raising my attention of course it was a message from harry "are you okay baby xx" god he's protective I love it I smirked to myself   
"harry its 1am go to sleep I'm fine xx" I reply back. I get a tap on the shoulder jumping me out of thought i turn around in my seat "y/n me and Maria will be in the bathroom wont be long" my friend slurs as they walk off

i asked the bartender for another drink so i can at least bear another hour before heading home "want me to pay for that babe?" some guy from behind me slurs. oh god I thought to myself "oh um I'm okay thank you" i say not wanting a scene "oh coomee on babe you know you want somme" he says this time sitting down next to me, easily uncomfortable I finish my drink and get out off the stall and try and find my two friends "nah your not leaving just yet baby" he says grabbing wrists, oh shit ."please just let me go" I whine trying to pull away " why babbee you'd miss all this??" he says pushing me against a wall god i can smell the alcohol from here, he slowly reaches for my thigh, at this point I'm freaking out I manage to push him off and i make a move i make it out to the exit and while i wipe the tears from my eyes mascara running down my face I saw the two girls outside having a smoke they notice me straight away "hey, hey" "what's up" they say coming over "i just wanna go home" i say not wanting anything else but Harrys safe arms around me "come on babe we will take you home babe"

\-------------  
After saying goodnight to the girls I walk in quietly hoping not to wake H, i take my shoes off and slip off into something more comfortable, once im upstairs i see harry tucked up in bed glad to see him not waiting up for me again i smile faintly at the sight of him  
after putting on one of Harrys shirt on i was finally ready to sleep after tonight's event i slide under the duvet cuddling into harry.

\---chapter 2---  
it was about 6am i was lacking sleep but my throat felt do dry..i guess that's the hangover kicking in, look over to my side harry still sleeping like an angel, i slip away from his hold and make my way to the kitchen and i flick the kettle on letting it boil the water. While waiting I think back to yesterday I'm glad he got no further my god what a creep.  
"hello party girl" i hear from behind me, i see him lean against the kitchen doorframe with a smirk on his face   
"oh stoppp" i giggle poring to cups of tea  
"your so cute when you giggle like that" he says coming over "anyway how was last night babe?" he says leading me to the couch "it was..okay i suppose" i say taking a sip of my tea  
"okay?" he asks "w-what happened" he asked looking into my eyes filled with worry  
"nothing to bad harry..just overly drunk people" i say not wanting to bring attention to the guy yesterday  
"y/n what the fuck happened..."he said with a mix of anger and worry in his voice  
"i-i harry some guy tried having his way with me..b-but i kicked off and i went home I-" I said with my voice absolutely shaking  
"see this why i hate leaving you in a place like that" he said really annoyed at this point   
"oh boy do i hope i see that guy because damn would i kick his ass-"   
"haz" i said cutting him off knowing hed go off on one "I'm here safe now. And I'm okay..I love you?"  
"exactly i love you! i wanna beat that dickhead" he says still raging  
while he keeps going off i come closer to him "and its jus-" i cut him off yet again  
"you sometimes give me a headache H" i say wrapping my arms round his neck  
"but i suppose I'm your headache?" we giggle "of course H"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!   
> i hope to make a proper FanFic song atm im sticking to imagines! so lookout for that


End file.
